


Sam and Mr Moose worst day ever

by yuffb



Series: Supernatural Kindergarten Story's [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kindergarten, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffb/pseuds/yuffb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was having a bad day, first Dead got sick and could not go to school with him, then Crowley was picking on him on the bus, Castiel did not show up for school until later that day, and what was worse was Lucifer deiced to pick on him and Mr. Moose during recess - but was it all really a bad day for the both of them? AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Mr Moose worst day ever

**Author's Note:**

> After doing "Castiel's fist day of Kindergarten" I wanted to do one around Sam and Gabriel since they are my favorite pairing!  
> And since people forget half the time that all little kids get sick...That's were the idea for this story came to play.
> 
> Please leave you comments/reviews I love to read them! And will reply to them!
> 
> Lastly I do not own the rights or the characters to Supernatural, they belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke
> 
> And to Link to happyfunballxd baby!natural page: http://askbabynatural.tumblr.com/
> 
> This was Beta read by: karuleonnese
> 
> PS: Again the whole time I was working on this story I was listening to Panic! At the Disco's "This is Gospel" on repeat - no joke! LOVE THAT SONG!
> 
> PSS: IF you want me to write you a fic bast of the art done by Karuleonnses or whatever you chose hit me up here or on my Tumblr (https://twitter.com/Yuffb) Don't worry I don't bite!
> 
> PSSS: I am looking for someone who would be willing to beta these short fics, please message me if you would be interested!

Sam stood quietly next to Bobby, who held Sam's mossy green backpack.

It was a warm morning, so Sam did not need a coat or anything as they stood outside of Bobby's junk yard.

Sam was clenching Mr. Moose tightly to him as they waited for the small yellow school bus to round the corner and pick him up for school that day.

It was almost like any other school morning for Sam, when his father was out of town on a " _job_ " as he would always put it.

It was when Dean and Sam stayed with Bobby – who was more like a real father to the boys – while their father was out of town.

The only difference this morning was that Dean was not going to school with Sam. Dean had gotten sick and would have to stay home from school, even though he would rather go to school to protect his little brother from all the bullies that liked to pick on Sam.

If not for Bobby putting his foot down to that notion, Dean might have been waiting with Sam for the bus, rather the under several blankets inside.

Sam did try to reassure his older brother that he would be just fine going to school by himself, he would also have Mr. Moose with him.

Sam just wanted to see Dean get better soon so that Dean could go back to his old self and play with him and his friends.

As the school bus rounded the corner and came to a slow stop in front of Sam and Bobby, Sam took a deep breath, taking his backpack from Bobby as the doors to the bus opened.

Sam said his goodbyes to Bobby before getting on the bus, and made his was to the only other open seat close to the front.

He was glad when he saw the person he would get to sit next to was Jessica. He got along with Jess, even though she was in the other class – the Bee class.

"Morning Sam!" Jess said, tearing her eyes away from the window and smiling at him, which filled him with a warmth and joy.

"Good morning Jess," Sam said, sitting down smiling back at her and resting Mr. Moose on his lap as the bus started to drive off.

" _Oh_ look, its just the younger Winchester today," said a voice from behind them. Sam turned in his seat to see Crowley leaning over, smirking down at him.

"Dean has to stay home today," Sam said in a very collected voice, trying not to glare up at Crowley.

"Oh and poor baby _Sammy_ gets to go to school _all by him's lonesome self_ ," Crowley said, almost in babyish talk, grinning madly down at Sam.

"That's not true!" Sam snapped, holding up Mr. Moose. "I have Mr. Moose with me."

Still grinning down at him, Crowley laughed as he sat back down. "Like I said, lonesome."

"Don't listen to him Sam," Jess said in a reassuring voice, resting a hand lightly on Sam's shoulder.

He tried to give her a smile back, but it felt so fake that he gave up and sat there the rest of the bus ride, staring straight ahead and frowning.

Once at the school the bus stopped and the kids started to pile off, chattering happily to their friends.

Sam was still in a sour mood, which did not help the he was still very nervous to go to school without Dean by his side.

He and Jess walked into the school building together and said their goodbyes for now as they went to their own classes.

Before Sam could open the door with the little ducky painted on the glass, Crowley yelled, "See you later Sammy-kins," laughing as he opened the door to the classroom next door.

Sam steamed as he opened the door to his own classroom and stomped inside. Most of his classmates were already inside, running around and playing before the day started.

Sam hung his backpack up on the hook next to the door and walked over to the little table were he could read. Jo was already half way through the book she was reading when he got there.

"Morning," she said, only looking up at him for a fleeting second then back down at her book.

Jo always was the first one to get to the classroom, due to her mother being one of the teachers.

Jo was also a family friend to both Sam and Dean. Sometimes she would stay with Bobby if her mother had to do some other job, or the boys would stay with Jo and her mother if Bobby could not look after them.

Sam was just glad that he could at least get along with her as though she was his sister or something.

"Morning," he said grumpily, plopping down in the other chair that Jo was not using. He sat Mr. Moose down in the only other chair at the table as Jo looked up at him.

"What's got your hair splitting at the ends?" she asked, looking at him with her big amber eyes.

"Crowley," Sam said as he picked up a book from the table, "Dean is out sick today and he was being…well, _very Crowley like_ ", he sighed as he looked back up at Jo.

Nodding her head, she said, "I get what you mean, and hey don't listen to the jerk! No one ever does anyways, so you don't have to be the first to listen to him", she patted his hand, smiling at him.

He nodding and smiled back at her. She was right that he should not take to heart anything that came from that demon's mouth.

Sam's mood started to change after Jo had calmed him down and he was glad that he had talked to her.

Class soon started, and both Sam and Jo had to put their books back and join the class.

Sam sat at the little table with Charlie across from him, almost bouncing in her seat going on about some game she got. Jo sat to his left, watching her mother out of the corner of her eyes, and Meg, who sat next to her, looking bored out of her mind.

Sam noticed that Castiel was not there yet and raised his hand as high as he could so that one of his teachers would notice.

"Yes Sam?" Miss. Rosen asked him cheerfully, smiling at him.

"Cas isn't here yet," he said, trying not to fidget under her gaze, which always made him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, Castiel had to go see the dentist today. He may show up later in the day though," she said, almost bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Sam felt his heart drop at that, he did not have anyone to play with at recess. He normally played with Dean and Cas.

Sure if he really wanted to he could play with Charlie – but she always wanted to play "Save the fairy princess", which he never really liked to play – though he knew that Dean liked to play it sometimes.

Meg normally hung out with Ruby, who always made kissy faces at him, and Lucifer, who liked to mess with him or do odd riddle-like things that he knew Sam could not answer.

Jessica sometimes played with Charlie or with Meg, Ruby, or even Bela so Sam never really got to play with her during recess.

Jo stayed in the classroom to help her mother clean up, or would talk with Ash who lived next door to her.

Sure Sam liked Ash – but he did not always want to play with Sam. He would rather be on the school's computer.

Once snack time came around, Sam's mood still had not changed in the slightest as he eat some of his goldfish crackers, biting down really hard on their heads.

"Okay everyone, it's time for recess," Miss. Rosen said, happily clapping her hands together in front of the class.

The class ran out of the room laughing and giggling to themselves as Sam slowly walked out of the room, holding Mr. Moose to himself.

It was a bright and clear day outside as Sam walked over to an area no other kids were around. He sat down, sitting Mr. Moose next to him as he started to throw some rocks on the pavement.

"So this is what you do when your older brother is not around to keep you entertained?" Said a voice from behind him.

Sam turned to see Lucifer right behind him, looking down at him with a cocky grin playing madly on his lips.

"Leave me alone Luci," Sam said, turning away from him.

"Oh Sammy-kins you know I can't just leave you here all by your lonesome self," Lucifer cooed down at him.

"I'm not alone!" Sam snapped at him, not feeling the need to turn and face Lucifer again.

"Oh do you mean this?" Lucifer asked, picking up Mr. Moose and holding him above his head. Sam got to his feet, trying to grab his moose back.

"Give him back Luci!" Sam cried as Lucifer swung the toy above his head, laughing down at Sam.

"Make me!" Lucifer said playfully, having a wonderful time as he watched Sam getting more to the brink of tears by the minute.

" _OH LUCI_!" yelled a voice from somewhere behind Lucifer, who turned his head to see as to whom was calling him. " _MIKEY IS LOOKING FOR YOU_ ", the voice mimicked the way Lucifer had been talking to Sam.

"Well phooey," Lucifer sighed then turned back to look at Sam, an evil grin spreading on his lips. "There is one last thing I need to do," he said to himself as he threw Mr. Moose on top of the school building's roof.

Sam stood there in terror as Lucifer left, laughing loudly. Sam could no longer hold be the tears as they slowly fell down his checks.

It was just not his day, first Dean was not going to school with him, then Crowley, Cas not showing up, then Luci picking on him, but the worst of it was now he did not have Mr. Moose by his side.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Gabriel's golden eyes. He seemed to be trying to read Sam's distress.

"What's wrong Sammy?" He asked as Sam started to hiccup in between sobs.

"Mr…Mr…Moose," was all he able to muster and he pointed to the roof.

"So that's what Luci was doing," Gabriel said, looking to the roof. Sam put his hands to his eyes and continued to cry.

He heard the sound of wings, but did not look up to see what was going on. A moment later, he heard the noise again.

"Why, Sammy what's wrong?" Asked Gabriel in a squeaky voice.

Sam raised his head, ready to point out to Gabriel again that Mr. Moose was on the school's roof when right in his face was Mr. Moose – dirty, but still Mr. Moose .

Sam took Mr. Moose, looking at Gabriel with a mix of joy and confusion.

Gabriel grinned at Sam, "See nothing to worry about…well maybe when Luci finds out that Mikey is not really looking for him…we might want to hide," Gabriel grabbed Sam by the hand, running off so they could hide.

Sam spent the rest of his recess hiding and playing with Gabriel.

When he did get back to class, Jo noticed that his mood had changed but did not say anything about it.

She did want to know what happened to Mr. Moose though, and how he got so dirty. Sam only told her that he had a long and unforgettable recess.

Even Ellen had asked him how Mr. Moose had gotten so dirty and offered to clean him for Sam. Sam said that he would wash Mr. Moose that evening when he took a bath. Ellen only gave him a small smile and pat on the head.

Castiel did show up before the next recess happened, but was too tired from his nerves at the dentist to go outside and play.

Sam told him that it was fine as long as he did not push himself, only to get a wide smile of thanks from Cas.

On the bus ride home, Sam sat next to Jessica again, this time he was in a much better mood. He and Gabriel had made a promise to play again the fallowing day.

Not even Crowley's lame comments could put Sam down as he bounced off the bus, giving Bobby a big hug and then running inside to see how Dean was doing, still holding Mr. Moose closely to himself.


End file.
